


soft

by kimieadachi (orphan_account)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kimieadachi
Summary: daniel kira woojin sakit, padahal sebenarnya dia cuma butuh konfirmasi.





	soft

tim lagu konsep open up menyelesaikan penampilan mereka hari itu dengan tatapan mendalam ke arah kamera. semua heboh, tapi terutama ruang tunggu mereka langsung riuh begitu pose daniel muncul di layar televisi—luar biasa memang pengaruh lelaki itu. di tengah keriuhan, lee woojin berusaha menguasai tempatnya kembali saat para hyungnya bersorak sampai menjepit tubuh mungilnya. sebal karena tampaknya kedua lelaki di sebelahnya tidak sadar akan rasa keberatannya, woojin cemberut dan berpasrah menerima keadaan. ia melirik ke televisi lagi, tepat satu detik sebelum pose akhir daniel hilang dari layar. ah, rasanya aneh betul melihat kang daniel seperti itu. masih diingat woojin dengan jelas bagaimana laki-laki itu memeluknya saat mereka bahkan belum kenal satu sama lain, tersenyum dari telinga sampai telinga setelah melakukannya, lalu menyemangatinya untuk melakukan penampilan nanti. lembut sekali hatinya, pikir woojin hari itu, mukanya juga mirip kucing. tapi kini setelah beberapa kali melihat bagaimana daniel saat berada di panggung, woojin jadi merasa punya trust issues. benaran lembut hati tidak sih, orang ini? lebih bisa dibilang serigala dibanding kucing, barangkali.

beberapa saat setelah turun dari panggung, tim open up kembali ke ruang tunggu dengan raut puas. tentunya langsung disambut dengan semangat oleh semua yang ada di ruangan.

“apa-apaan tadi keren banget!” dan segala macam bentuk pujian dilemparkan pada mereka sambil memberi tinju-tinju bromance. tapi lee woojin tidak demikian, karena ia rasa ada sesuatu yang lebih penting untuk dipastikan. ia bangkit dari bangkunya dan menghampiri kang daniel yang sedang tertawa-tawa bahagia sampai matanya nyaris hilang sambil menyandarkan tangan di tembok. “eh, woojin,” ia memandang si kecil yang balik memandanginya dengan agak bingung, lalu mengisyaratkan lawan bicaranya yang tadi untuk memberinya waktu bicara bersama woojin.

woojin diam saja. daniel masih tersenyum lebar, tampaknya bahagia betul penampilan timnya tadi berjalan lancar. tapi kemudian pelan-pelan senyumnya hilang saat melihat woojin berdiri saja tanpa reaksi. “kenapa? kelelahan ya?” suaranya kedengaran khawatir, “kurang tidur? memang anak seumurmu harusnya tidak kehilangan waktu tidur sebanyak ini.” ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi woojin, lalu menggeleng-geleng pelan. “sekarang duduk saja di bangku paling pojok. tidak apa-apa tidur, nanti hyung yang bilang ke mereka kalau kamu tidak enak badan. oke?”

dikhawatirkan segini besar, woojin mau tidak mau mengangguk saja meski sebenarnya dia tidak merasa sakit sama sekali. daniel tersenyum lagi, lalu mengacak rambutnya sebelum woojin berjalan menuju bangku paling pojok, “cepat sembuh lil woojin.”

yah, setidaknya kini woojin sudah memastikan kalau orang itu memang kang daniel yang lembut hati. dia bisa tidur dengan tenang malam ini.

**Author's Note:**

> based on oddlyprompting tumblr post: how can you be two things at once?  
> walaupun hasilnya ternyata tidak mirip promptnya


End file.
